fallen kingdom
by MutariHunter
Summary: one would wonder just where the shifters and titans came from. a kingdom that was once peaceful and powerful is destroyed, but that was then over many 100 years ago. now what if you were once apart of that of that kingdom...heir to it infact. however there is only a few of you mutaris left.
1. Chapter 1:Prolog

_Have you heard of the __Gemischt kingdom?_

_Whats that?_

_They say once many hundred years ago a kingdom suddenly rose from the earth._

_Yeah right._

_But its true, and very soon these people showed up and began to reside there._

_What type of people?_

_They looked normal however they were not._

_How were they not normal?_

_They could speak to the earth, trees, animals, anything of nature._

_But that's not possible!_

_Oh but it is for you see they commanded the titans._

_They did?!_

_Yes they were allies a big army that lived far from the walls._

_So what happened then?_

_Nobody actually knows what happened to the people some say they died away, though some say that they vanished without a trace._

_So have they found them?_

_No, but right after they disappeared the titans soon found us and attacked, and that is why we reside in the walls._

_Okay, but earlier you said these people weren't normal..so what were they?_

_I do not know what they call themselves however we call them… Mutari._

_What does that mean?_

_In a lost language Latin it means to 'become different'._

_Different as in how?_

_A titan._

**AN: I really hope you liked it. I always thought have how the shifters and titans came to be so this crazy idea popped up in my small twisted brain. Anyway hope ya'll at least liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2:dreams,mark,eye

**AN: special thanks to LunarCatNinja for being the very first supporter! And also just to clarify the '_' is basicly the name for which I will not mention. So enjoy!**

"_Good morning nee-chan!"_

"_Oh_ your up. Good morning."_

"_Mornin_."_

"_Yes to you as well."_

"__-chan good morning!"_

"_Mornin my lady."_

"_Lady?! I'm not a girl!"_

"_yes cause that totally explains the long hair."_

"_God could any of you be any louder?"_

"__-sama good morning!"_

"_Hm yeah morning."_

"_Is everyone up already?"_

"_Ah!_-kun good morning!"_

"_Yes good morning to you too_."_

"_Hey! Help me set the table!"_

"_Okay!"_

_Timeskip…_

"_I just love your hair_."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Cause its so soft."_

"_But your hairs pretty too nee-chan!"_

"_Well thank you I guess I'll leave it like this then."_

"_Yep!"_

…_.._

"_Good night _."_

"_Night nee-chan."_

Eren shot up from the mattress almost falling off the bed. Sweat drenched his bangs. He scratched the back of his neck and paused. His fingers ran over a strange mark. _What's that? _Slowly his fingers traced it coming up with an eye that was held by _wings?_ **(Sorry that's the best description I can give!) **He messed with it some more until he heard a click. Eren's eyes shot up at the cell door. Hanji smiled and said,

"Mornin Eren did you sleep well?" he nodded with a frown. "Eh, whats the matter sweetie?"

"Nothing really just another strange dream," the shifter replied. The scientist's eyes suddenly gleamed. She raced into the cell sitting next to Eren on the bed.

"A strange dream you say, details I need Details!" she screeched. Eren grew worried of this.

"Well their were others there though I couldn't really make out the faces."

"continue."

"and whenever one of them said a name it was cutoff."

"Cutoff?" Hanji asked.

"right like you couldn't hear it so I don't know their names…sorry," Eren mumbled. Hanji smiled at the newly found information.

"Don't be that information was enough for me," Hanji said. Eren raised a questioning eyebrow. "For now at least." A silence befell them before Hanji spoke. "Oh that's right we're going into wall Sina today."

"Wait what since when?"

"Well since humans grow Eren we do need new clothing and shoes accessories stuff like that."

"So is everyone going?"

"Yep pretty much, although I advise you to keep your face hid from the MPs…after all you don't want them to blow off your head from sheer fear do you?" Eren shivered at the head loosing thought. "Good now get ready we leave in an hour." With that she left the room leaving the teen to himself.

….

It was a busy day in wall Sina. People running about to places. Eren was to stay close to Capitan Levi and his squad. They first went for Petra, then their own things. Eren was the first of the boys to finish up with the shopping. Suddenly his vision blurred as did the world. He spun around searching. There on a stand sat with pride and glory a black ring with a rainbow colored eye. As if his feet moved on its own he made his way towards it. He bent down fast causing his hood to fly back showing his face.

"Do you like it?" then everything went back to normal. He glanced up at the elderly woman who he assumed owned this stand. "The ring I mean."

"Um it is unique," Eren said. He stared at it longer noticing the way the colors swirled inside the lonesome eye.

"Well you can have it then," the old woman said. His head jerked up with confused filled eyes.

"Wait for free?"

"No charge."

"But why?" Eren just didn't understand. The elder woman giggled. Slowly she bent down close only for him to hear.

"Just a feeling that you'll need it later." Eren thanked her and took the ring.

"OI Brat! Get your ass over here!" Levi called. Eren thanked the old woman one more time with a small bow and ran back to his group. However he was to caught up in Levi's tongue lashing that he didn't even notice the slight sting on the back of his neck.

**AN: yay chapter 2 is finished. I litrally had my little sister read it out loud to me and aked her opinion. She loved it however each time she said Levi's name she yelled 'YAY!' right after before continuing. So I really do hope ya'll enjoyed. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kuroi my gaurdian

**iiiIAN: once again I want to thank LunarCatNinja for reviewing for the last chapter. So this story isn't thought out completely…warning! So things might be a little jiggery but I'll try my best to make it work.**

Eren was on garden duty today. Pulling weeds was what he was currently working on. At that moment Eren grunted as he tried to pull out a very stubborn weed. With all his strength he pulled that fucking weed from the ground, with the result of falling onto his ass. Smiling in triumph he said,

"Ha take that small ass weed!" Eren sighed as he added it to the pile of weeds he already pulled out. The titan tilted his chin upwards to watch the clouds float by. His fingers fettled with the rainbow colored eye ring he purchased the other day. As he ran a finger underneath the eye a click sound was made from the object. He glanced down at the ring as the colors once again began to swirl with grace mixing together. The boy gasped as it started to break apart piece by piece. Eren threw it at the ground watching as it rose in midair shifting into a bird of some sort. Its feathers were a midnight black and its eyes like the ring. The shifter sat still and silent as the bird's eyes fell upon him. Suddenly then Eren was no longer afraid, more like he was curious of the creature. Slowly he reached out his finger for the bird to rest upon. It flapped its wings fluttering to him doing as he hoped. Eren gave a soft smile at the raven.

"Greetings Mutari my name is Kuroi, young master I've been looking everywhere for," the raven was stopped by the boy's sudden actions.

"AHHHHHH IT CAN TALK!" Eren scrambled away from it letting it crash to the floor.

"That was very rude of you boy, when someone is talking to you you don't interrupt them," Kuroi said.

"Yeah _someone _not _something_!" Eren countered. The bird's eyes bored into the young titan as if

Staring into his soul. Eren gulped with fear from the deadly looking creature.

"Oi, shitty brat!" Levi called out. Eren and Kuroi started to panic as the short male came nearer.

"Shit what do I do?" Eren whispered.

"Well one things for sure I cant turn back into that ring," Kuroi stated. Though this only made things worse for Eren. Eren noticed the shadow looming over him and the raven and looked back and up at Levi.

"Sir?"

"Why didn't you come when I called?" Eren racked his mind for a lie of any kind. Then it hit him.

"Sorry sir its just that I was this injured bird," Eren lied. Levi glanced at the raven, his eyes softened a bit. This took Eren by surprise.

"Fine but your responsible for it understood?"

"Yes sir!" Eren saluted. Levi left after making sure Eren knew to come in for dinner.

_After dinner in the cell…._

"So ….now what?" Eren wondered aloud. Kuroi glanced at the young titan who was currently scratching his nape.

"Whats wrong?" Eren stopped to look at the bird. "You've been doing that all day."

"Oh really…huh I don't really know," Eren shrugged and layed down. "You gonna sleep or what." Sighing Kuroi flapped his way over and nuzzled against the boy's cheek. _I wonder if he truly has forgotten everything._

**AN: done at last so not much to say other than happy late Christmas and I hope you kids have a 4eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee;**


	4. Chapter 4: mysery or mystery

**AN: thanks to LunarCatNinja and SugarTits for reviewing. The moment I saw the reviews I was squealing which frightened my family. Now I'm not gonna wasted your time so unward with dis story.**

"_Hey _-neesan what is the walls?"_

"_Well its where humans live."_

"_You mean those creatures that cant feel the earth?"_

"_Yes them."_

"_Say can I meet them one day _-neesan?!"_

"_Um well maybe one day but when your older and remember."_

"EREN!" the brunet opened his eyes , face to face with the raven. "You alive?" he blinked and nodded sitting up. It had been a whole week since Kuroi first appeared. The scouts didn't seem to mind the bird, as long as it didn't try to steal their food. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh sorry what did you say?" Eren asked scratching his nape…again. The raven sighed shaking its head.

"Nothing well anyway I think that captian is."

"Oi, brat you up?" Levi came over standing in front of the cell. Kuroi stiffened falling onto the bed. "Whats with the bird?"

"Um it ..i don't know Sir," Eren answered. Levi glared at the raven before unlocking the cell. Though as Levi turned around Eren caught sight of something black on the back of Levi's neck. He didn't have a chance to point it out however.

_Their everywhere~_

Eren glanced behind him to the sound but found nothing except the wall. "Did you..hear that?" the bird gave him a weird look. "Nevermind I must be loosing my mind."

"Ha that happened long ago child," Kuroi stated landing onto the titan's shoulder. Eren laughed as he made his way upstairs.

_Mass hall_

Eren sat with his friends today since it was their day off. As usual him and Jean fought, Armin chatting with Reiner and Berthold, Ymir and Krista doing who knows what, and Sasha and Connie fighting over food. As Eren reached for his cup a bang of hunger hit him. No it wasn't normal hunger this on was different. Suddenly he could smell the blood in his friend's veins, and …._their flesh. _

"Eren are you okay?" Mikasa asked clutching his shoulder. In fear he swatted her hand away and raced out into the garden. The forest near the edge of the gardens looked like home. Silently he sat down beneath one of the canopies. Closing his eyes he heard it. The wind singing.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree _

Eren looked up in a daze but then greeted by a bang of undeniable hunger. He looked around seeing it was night time. As if a whole new person took over eren got to his feet, and walked towards the wonderful smell. He found her a new scout member. Anna was it? He didn't know. Accidently he stepped on a twig alerting her of his presence.

"Whos there?" it was to dark for her to possibly see. _Lets make this quick. _

When Eren woke up he was resting in his bed. Clean cloths face hair everything. But a faint ting of blood rested in his mouth.

**AN: me very sorry for dis long wait. Hope yous enjoyed and im gonna go watch kingdom hearts….. oh also before I do the song was 'the hanging tree' from mocking jay…okay im aout bitchas!**


End file.
